Russia (Catherine)
Russia led by Catherine is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Using Russia (Peter I) gives Catherine's Russia a new unique building. Overview Russia As Winston Churchill once said, Russia is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. It is a part of Europe and a part of Asia, yet separate from both. It is rich with natural resources, yet its people have historically been grindingly poor. It has been invaded and overrun by Goths, Huns, Mongols, French and Germans, yet remained uniquely Russian. It has been a superpower and a nearly failed state, a monarchy, communist state and democracy – all within a span of 100 years. Indeed, Russia is one of the most fascinating civilizations in all of human history. Catherine Catherine the Great ruled Russia during the latter half of the 18th century. She oversaw a great expansion of the Russian empire, adding tens of thousands of square miles of territory through conquest and shrewd diplomacy. A beautiful and intelligent woman, she beguiled and seduced the best minds of Europe, making her court one of the centers of Enlightenment thinking on the Continent. Although born in Germany, Catherine is one of the greatest rulers in Russian history. Catherine's reign was notable for imperial expansion. Most important were the securing of the northern shore of the Black Sea, the annexation of the Crimea, and the expansion into the steppes beyond the Urals. This permitted the protection of Russian agricultural settlements in the south and the establishment of trade routes through the Black Sea. Catherine's partitioning of Poland also helped bring Russia closer to the rest of Europe, at least geographically. Dawn of Man Greetings upon thee, Your Imperial Majesty Catherine, wondrous Empress of all the Russias. At your command lies the largest country in the world. Mighty Russia stretches from the Pacific Ocean in the east to the Baltic Sea in the west. Despite wars, droughts, and every manner of disaster the heroic Russian people survive and prosper, their artists and scientists among the best in the world. The Empire today remains one of the strongest ever seen in human history - a true superpower, with the greatest destructive force ever devised at her command. Catherine, your people look to you to bring forth glorious days for Russia and her people, to revitalize the land and recapture the wonder of the Enlightenment. Will you lead your people once more into greatness? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I greet you, stranger! If you are as intelligent and tactful as you are attractive, we'll get along just fine. (Приветствую тебя, незнакомец! Если твой ум и такт сравнимы с твоей привлекательностью - мы замечательно поладим.) Defeat: We were defeated, so this makes me your prisoner. I suppose there are worse fates. (Мы были побеждены, так что я становлюсь твоей пленницей. Мне кажется, это не самый худший удел.) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Peter I installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Decree the Establishment of the Smolny Institute The Smolny Institute was a building commissoned under the patronage of Catherine the Great in 1764 to serve the Smolny Institute for Noble Maidens. It was Russia's first place of higher learning for women and continued to serve as much until 1917. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Russia (Catherine) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * Must have researched Education * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 570 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * The Smolny Institute National Wonder is built in the Capital Patronise the Fur Trade Fur is one of our most valuable commodities. Russian Furs are demanded in the most prestigious courts throughout the known world, desired for both their fashion and utility. We should seek out foreign lands by which to extend our imperial dominion, and have our most experienced fur-makers and hunters gather what they can of this most prized luxury. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Russia (Catherine) * Must have a natural source of Fur * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 1100 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Each city founded in Tundra spawns a nearby source of Fur * Receive two free Settlers Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your matryoshka dolls and drinking your vodka. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Russia